People have difficult time saving money for a large expenditure that they would like to make in the future. This is particularly true because the process of saving, much like dieting, involves a regular requirement that someone gives up a tangible benefit, in exchange for a future goal that remains purely theoretical until a later date.
Most consumers have regular expenditures that are not necessary to one's continued health and happiness. If consumers identify those categories of “excess,” and track any spending reductions by category, a savings (i.e., spending reduction) plan may develop naturally. Limiting spending in particular categories often seems more manageable and reasonable for most consumers.